The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Erysimum plant botanically known as Erysimum linifolium and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcherissam’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during October 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Erysimum cultivars that flower without vernalization and continue to flower through summer heat conditions.
The new Erysimum cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Erysimum linifolium breeding selection coded ‘ERY-200’, not patented, characterized by its light yellow and lavender-colored flowers, dark grey-green colored foliage, and vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during July 2014 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2014 in Guadalupe, Calif. and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.